Certain consumer electronic devices including wireless phones and smartphones may require that a connection between the client and a server providing a service or function for the client be maintained or “always on.” For wireless communication devices, for example, such a connection uses transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP), and this connection is known as a push channel. The push channel is maintained between the client and the server so that the various services can provide updates from the server to the client in a responsive manner instead of the user of the client periodically requesting the update and the update being pulled from the server. Thus, the push channel can be used for the server to update the client on a timely basis instead of relying on the client to periodically pull the update from the server.
As mentioned, the push channel that provides always-on push communications is supported by a continuous TCP/IP connection between the client and the server. In wireless communication networks, however, push channels can be time limited if no resources are being sent over the channel. The push channel can be disconnected for a number of reasons including the poor channel conditions as well as conservation of resources. Thus, the push channel can be recreated under better conditions and when the push channel is needed. In order to avoid the push channel from being disconnected, a client can periodically send a message, known as a heartbeat message, over the push channel so that the push channel is always used and to improve network conditions.
Even with the heartbeat message being sent from the client to the server, the wireless communication network or the server can change the conditions under which the push channel is disconnected. Thus, there is a need to develop a method and apparatus to maintain the push channel so that the server can push updates and other services to clients over the push channel using a wireless communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.